communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki
Nutzer Sperren Yuuki!!! Ein user namens Misterxy hat ein nicht jugenfreies Bild In KH Wiki von Riku und Sora (dieses MAL bei Riku) hochgeladen.Leider habe ich,VeXen oder SotSobR nicht die moglichkeit diesen User zu sperren, da wir nicht diese Funktion erreicht haben ,also bitte ich dich diesen User zu sperren.(Axels Herzloser 21:08, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Erledigt [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:37, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Hallo Yuuki, Danke erstmal für den Termin von Birth by Sleep in KH wiki und für die Design abstimmung. Leider ist jetzt eine Wartungsarbeit dort, deswegen Schreibe ich hier. Artikel erschaffe ich in kingdom Hearts ,weil ich früher dachte das einige Leute gerne den Artikel ihre Lieblingscharakter gerne Schreiben möchten. (War im Rückblick gesehen ein blöder Gedanke) Deine Vorschläge werde ich ,aber beherzigen und so gut es geht umsetzten. Axels Herzloser 10:21, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Riku mit Augenbinde Hallo Yuuki. Ich hätte eine bitte. Könntest du, aber auch nur wenn du Lust hast, Riku mit seiner Augenbinde und Mantel als Bild hochladen? Ich selber bin ein richtiger Anfänger was Bilder Hochladen angeht. Ich werde es aber so schnell wie es geht nachholen. Danke in Vorraus. (Axels Herzloser 15:04, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC)). PS: Bin in Kingdom Hearts Wiki zu finden. ::Die Datei ist hochgeladen - Hier [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 08:08, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vorschlag Hi Yuuki find die Seite echt toll aber würde auf der Startseite nochma verlinkungen zu den einzelnen Kingdom Hearts Spielen machen also zu den Themen^^ So wie auf Pokewiki. Princess Nami 10:32, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::RE möglich wäre es allemal. Jedoch bin ich kein Admin von Kingdom Hearts wiki. Jedoch kann ich mir mal was überlegen und dann schau ich mal ^^ falls du konkrete vorschläge hast, kannst du sie hier hinterlassen --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 11:23, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ameriv Hallo Yukii, danke für den Tipp. Ich hab´s probiert, nix passiert. Ich meinte den Cache meines wikis Ameriv. Also soche Spezialseiten, wie *Gewünschte Seiten *Nicht kategorisierte Kategorien *Seiten mit den meisten Versionen * usw. Danke! Funktioniert wieder. Gruß FKJ 07:54, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mein Fehler Hallo Yuuki, Hatte inzwischen von MtaÄ Post. Auf dieser Seit habe ich scheinbar das Layout versaut... http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Ameriv Ameriv auf dieser Seite habe ich irgendetwas durcheinander gebracht! Weiß aber nicht was? Gruß FKJ 07:50, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke FKJ 08:04, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Designvorlage Hallo Yuuki, ich bräuchte eine Designvorlage für Ankündigungen bzw. Neuigkeiten auf der Hauptseite fürs Red Dead Wiki. Ich hätte mir sowas in der art wie im GTA Wiki (die grüne Spalte links, was ganz schlichtes) vorgestellt, natürlich sollte die Farbe zum Red Dead Wiki passen. Reichen die Infos? Mir fällt jetzt nichts mehr ein.... DankeGtaivfreak 18:47, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja, die infos reichen, nur ist die Hauptseite schon recht Kompakt und voll... Spontan würde ich sagen, wir nehmen das Bild über die blogs raus, minimieren die anzahl der angezeigen Blogs auf die letzten 3 blogs, und setzen darüber oder darutner so eine box ein - wie klingt das? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(T)']] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv|'Final Fantasy XIV']] 19:02, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja, genau das wäre perfekt. Am besten wäre die Box darüber. Gtaivfreak 19:07, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, wird gemacht. Ich schaff das aber nciht vor morgen Mittag/Nachmittag denke ich. Falls doch, richte ich es dir natürlich früher ein. Willst du die Neugikeiten dann über eine Vorlage einbinden oder direkt auf die Hauptseite posten? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(T)']] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv|'Final Fantasy XIV']] 19:11, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Wann du es machst ist egal, lass dir nur Zeit. Und zur Frage: Ich würde sagen das man sie direkt posten kann. Klingt einfacher. Gtaivfreak 19:15, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Naja, direkt posten geht wohl nicht so ganz, ich denke da ist die einbindung einer Vorlage, in der du das schreibst wesentlich besser. Ansonsten müsstest du Jedesmal die hauptseite Bearbeiten, den abschnitt suchen wo die box beginnt und dies dann dort reinschreiben. So bearbeitest du nur die Vorlage und die Cache macht den rest :)[[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(T)']] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv|'Final Fantasy XIV']] 19:26, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) OK. Ist mir recht. Eine kleine Box würde auch schon reichen, denn zu RDR gibt es ja nicht mehr allzuviel neues.Gtaivfreak 19:28, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar, sieht echt gut aus, danke. Gtaivfreak 11:05, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Bilder Hallo Yukii!, Ich glaub du musst mir nochmal helfen. Ich bekomme das doch noch nicht so ganz hin. Entweder kommt wieder ein riesen Bild-Ungetüm, oder ein Rahmen mit nix drin. Also das Bild: siehe hier soll in diesen Artikel: Lankwitz. Ich habe da gar kein Menü, wo ich diesen Kram mit px einstellen kann. Das Bild gibt es irgendwie in drei Ausführungen, wobei ich nicht so ganz den Unterschied zwischen Vorschaubild und Originalversion verstehe. Kann man auch einfach irgendwo den Link eingeben? Denn es ist etwas umständlich erst auf dem Desktop speichern und dann hochladen... Gruß Jan Herrenberg 21:24, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Ihr, sorry das ich dir auf deiner Site ins Wort falle. :@Jan -hatte noch was zu tun und mal eben gelesen. wenn du einen Bild hochlädst, darf dies nicht mit einer Zahl+px am Anfang stehen! Habe ich mal geändert. Ansonsten wird kein Bild angezeigt. Ich hoffe mal nach dem Cache ist es dann zu sehen. :Eine einfacher Aufbau wie ein Bildcodec aussieht kan z.B so sein: :250px|thumb|name im Bild :*thumb ist dabei die Box um das Bild, mit der Hintergrundbeschreibung :Mehr zum Thema kannst du auch unter Hilfe:Bilder entnehmen. Grüße 23:08, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Hallo, ich bins mal wieder^^. Ich weiß nicht ob meine Frage in den Designbereich fällt, denke aber schon.... Ich habe ein "Fenster" mit Administrator auf meiner Benutzerseite, nun wollte ich mal nachfrage ob es sowas auch mit Bürokrat gibt; und falls nicht, ob du vieleicht soetwas erstellen könntest? Gtaivfreak 14:18, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, ich denke ich hab hier was auf der Seite. Gtaivfreak 17:48, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dankeeee! Gtaivfreak 18:12, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte mal nachfragen was wir, die Admins, im Red Dead Wiki auf unseren Benutzerseiten verwenden können um sie etwas ansehlicher zu machen. Also welche Vorlagen und so, oder so einen roten Kasten, ohne das Wikia-Team oder ähnliches draufsteht. Ich habe schon viel gesucht, aber leider nichts gefunden. Kannst du uns da weiterhelfen? Gtaivfreak 17:48, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hm...ja, so in der Art. Da brauch noch nicht mal was drinnzustehen. Gtaivfreak 12:48, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du so etwas auch in der "Holzoptik" wie auf der Startseite machen? Wenn nicht dann eben ganz normal. Gtaivfreak 12:57, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nicht schlimm. Du bist wie der Blitz^^. Danke schonmal. (Leider) brauchen wir vl. irgendwann nächstem Monat wieder 1-2 neue Vorlagen. Steht aber noch nicht fest. Gtaivfreak 13:09, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK. Gtaivfreak 13:13, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kann das Bild auch im linken Rand eingefügt werden? An sonsten ists perfekt. Gtaivfreak 13:41, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kann man es auch ganz rauslassen? Währe auch ok. Es gibt ja immernoch das Bild wo ganz oben ist. Ach, und nochwas, mit den Vorlagen wie z.B. Administrator oder Bürokrat müssen wir dich nicht mehr nerven^^. Hab jetzt herrausgefunden wie man sowas erstellt. Gtaivfreak 13:53, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hm...ok. Nenn sie bitte: Vorlage:Benutzerseite. Gtaivfreak 18:32, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke,und ist nicht schlimm. Bevor ich die Vorlage verunstalten tuh mit nem Text^^; bauchen wir eigendlich 2 davon? Denn der andere Admin will sie soweit ich weiß auch. Gtaivfreak 13:33, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich meinte eigendlich, das wenn ich jetzt was da rein schreibe und dann auf meiner Seite einfüge und er dann eben auch, dann hat er doch eigendlich das selbe drinnstehen wie ich und umgekehrt, oder? Gtaivfreak 13:48, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Achso, jetz hab ichs verstanden (wenn auch auf umwegen^^). Danke nochmal.Gtaivfreak 14:05, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Yuuki, ich habe mal eine Frage. Hier haben wir in unserem Wiki eine Infobox Charakter Vorlage, die alle für uns wichtigen Infos erhält: http://de.sailor-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Charakter Jetzt ist meine Frage, was für einen Quellcode wir dann im letztlichen Artikel eingeben müssen? Denn im Moment erscheint die Infobox zwar, aber es erscheinen auch alle Felder, die nicht ausgefüllt werden. Sprich sie erscheint immer komplett, so wie sie da jetzt ist. Und ich dachte immer, nicht ausgefüllt Felder verschwinden automatisch. Ich muss also was falsch machen. Kannst du mir helfen? Zoi1 21:43, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Hallo Zoi1! Ich hab dir den Benötigten Code in die Vorlage mit eingeschrieben. Du brauchst ihn nur noch via Copy & Paste in den Artikel eintragen und dann die benötigten Felder ausfüllen. Gruß [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXI Wiki] 07:17, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich habe nochmal eine Kleinigkeit korrigiert (ein noinclude war öffnend statt schließend) und die Einbindung des Parameters "Bildbreite" etwas fehlerunempfindlicher ausgelegt. Zoi1, du machst übrigens nichts falsch. Diese Vorlage sieht das Ausblenden von nicht ausgefüllten Zeilen bloß nicht vor. --Weas-El ✉ 08:26, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank ihr beiden. Ich habt mir schon sehr geholfen. @Weas-El: Ach so, ich verstehe. In dem Fall sollte ich mir wohl eine neue Vorlage suchen, weil sonst ist die Vorlage ja elendig lang und sieht zudem nicht besonders schön aus. Mit Änderungen und selbst erstellen kenne ich mich leider nicht so gut aus. Zoi1 09:47, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) FF Hy, sieht ja richtig gut aus für dein Wiki. Ich glaube so viele "Pro´s" hats schon lange nicht mehr gegeben ;-) LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 17:55, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Freut mich auch total! Es steckt ne menge Herzblut in dem Projekt. Ich hoffe das wenn das Spiel am 22. SEptember erscheint, das es dann richtig rund geht dort! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:05, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Autoren-Marktplatz Du hast das Bücher-Wiki in die Liste eingetragen, aber nicht dazu geschrieben, welche Mithilfe du da brauchst (Artikel schreiben, Bilder suchen oder Vorlagen schreiben usw). Trägst du das bitte noch kurz nach? Danke schonmal LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 17:32, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Seid gegrüßt, mein Herr! Eigentlich wollte ich einfach nur mit so einem Wikia-Menschen sprechen und da Avatar in meinem Machtgebiet war, habe ich mich zuerst an ihn gewendet. Aber du scheinst dich ja auch auszukennen und mir helfen zu können. Also erstens gibt es dort Werbungen für immer wieder ein und die selben Wikis und nie neue. Zweitens gibt es dort Wikis zu Themen, die ich total hasse und deshalb wage ich es nicht mir die Werbung überhaupt anzusehen (daher auch mein Wutausbruch vorhin, ich bitte um Verzeihung). Ihr habt gesagt es ist eher nicht möglich, mir zu helfen, aber ein bisschen doch. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn man die Werbungen dort wegschaffen würde und wenn Ihr Kompromisse wollt, bin ich einverstanden. Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar 12:04, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja, Wikia-Menschen sind wir alle :) Ich kenn mich auch nur so gut aus, da ich derzeit gelegentlich (eher selten) mal kontakt zu Avatar bekomme. DIESE Werbung wird es nicht ewig geben, das nennt sich genau genommen Spotlights und sie wechseln normalerweise im Monatszyklus. Doch derzeit wurde an dem hierfür zuständigen Server änderungen vorgenommen und dadurch konnten keine neuen Spotlights geschaltet werden. Geplant sind neue Spotlights mitte/ende September, aber ein genaues Datum konnte bisher nicht festgelegt werden. Du musst Wissen, Wikia ist ein kostenloses Projekt und wird durch externe Werbung finanziert - aber Wikia möchte auch besondere/ spezielle/ausgewählte Projekte anderen Benutzern interessant machen. Wenn du bei den Spotlights eines zum beispiel für dein Wiki beantragst (vorausgesetzt du erfüllst die derzeitigen Richtlinien) kann auch mal dein Wiki dort unten als Spotlight präsentiert werden. Grundlegend ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit wirklich gering das man dir Helfen kann und ich vermute mal kaum das Avatar die Spotlights für dein Wiki entfernen wird. Aber hierzu wird er sich die Tage nochmal selbst Äußern denke ich. Ehrlich gestanden muss ich sagen, dafür das man eine Kostenlose Plattform mit viel Pflege im Hintergrund erhält, ist diese Werbung doch eigentlich recht gut zu verkraften. Auch in meinen Wikis gibt es die Spotlights und auch oft für sachen die mich nicht interessieren, aber für das "Kostenlose Angebot" was Wikia bietet, kann man die kleine Werbung ganz unten doch getrost Ignorieren. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 13:27, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nun, ich hoffe, dass Avatar einverstanden sein wird, es zu entfernen. Werbung für mein eigenes Machtgebiet brauche ich keine, danke! Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar 13:36, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich vermute kaum das dies Geschehen wird. Aber dennoch Viel Glück mit deinem Wunsch! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 13:37, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar 13:51, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wie lange soll Avatar denn in S. F. sein bzw. wie lange muss ich noch auf ihn warten? Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar 14:49, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also Avatar wird nach meinem Wissen noch ca. 2 weitere Monate dort sein. Jedoch findet er gelegentlich mal zeit auf Fragen, die sich auf seiner Diskussionsseite befinden, zu antworten. Einfach ein paar Tage warten, bisher hat es meist nicht länger als maximal 1 woche gedauert. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 20:21, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Frage Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier richtig bin und wenn nein, dann tut es mir leid, aber kannst du in meinem Wiki hier den Benutzern Spraybot und Shinebot die Botrechte geben? Wenn du für sowas nicht zuständig bist oder sowas nicht machst, könntest du mir sage, wer es macht?Krani 18:54, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Da kann ich dir nur empfehlen dich an Avatar zu wenden. Jedoch erwarte bitte nicht sofort antwort von ihm, da er sich derzeit in San Francisco befindet und dort sehr viel arbeit hat. MFG [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 20:21, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:Benutzerseite Geht das für dich ok wenn ich die vorlage behalte nur die Farb codes Texte undso ändere?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:28, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ameriv - Zugriff Glossar S Hallo Yuuki, Danke fürs gucken, hat sich erledigt Dateien waren wohl zu groß Gruss ;-) Waldheinz 13:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Kein problem ^^ Jederzeit gerne wieder [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:23, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Farbige Hinterlegung Hoffentlich mache ich das jetzt richtig: Kannst du mir vielleicht bitte nochmal erklären, wie du den farbigen Hintergrund um den Absatz gemacht hast? Ich steh wieder vor dem selben Problem und will dich nicht jedes mal nerfen. ;) Gleichgewicht 16:21, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Aber gerne doch ^^ Du machst eine ganz normale Tabelle, und jede Zelle die farblich unterlegt sein soll musst du so schreiben: |BGCOLOR="#ff0000" | FF0000 wäre jetzt zum beispiel Rot hoffe das ist für dich so verständlich :) ---- Video - Einbindung Hallo Yuuki, wenn ich von YouTube neuerdings die komplette Webadresse, z.B. TestVideo bei "Video einbinden" eingebe, bekomme ich immer die Nachricht Video nicht vorhanden. Mach ich da was falsch??? Gruss Gello ;) Waldheinz 13:53, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|left Hmm... Also wie du sehen kannst Funktioniert es... Hast du mal ne URL zu dem Wiki wo du es machen möchtest? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:18, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Yuuki, ich bins noch mal. Geht wieder http://ameriv.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Brain. Wahrscheinlich bin ich gerade in eine Sicherungsphase geraden. Danke und Gruss ;) Fractus 06:05, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kommissar Fuchs Wiki Warum warst du da denn eigentlich (Ich glaube nämlich mein Wiki ist mit Abstand das unbekannteste Wiki zwischen Moskau & San Francisco. -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 20:26, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hab mir nur mal dein "problem" angesehen, welches du bei Avatar gepostet hattest. Scheint aber echt ein fehler zu sein, welches nur er selbst beheben kann [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 21:06, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Scheint so :( -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 09:47, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie - Anzeige Ameriv Hallo Yuuki, neuerdings bekomme ich über *Unterkategorien *Seiten in der Kategorie Kästchen mit Seitenverlinkung angezeigt. Kann ich die auch löschen bzw. erweitern? Gruß Waldheinz 10:16, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Haste mal nen link? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 16:14, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:PUZZLE Entschuldige ;)gruss Atauer 16:53, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Schau mal hier vorbei http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :Du könntest ein für dich interessantes Bild nutzen und mittels entsprechen ausblenden lassen, ob es funktioniert- und in den Vorschaubildern erkannt wird, weis ich leider nicht. Dadurch hättest du aber auf jedenfall'e ein Bild intus -Grüßchen 17:22, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Danke Atauer 18:25, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC)